smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a crisp autumn morning in the Smurf forest, and Hero was busy flying to the mines north-east of the village to help Miner. When he arrived at the entrance, he called for him. "Miner! Are you there? It's me, Hero!" he called, and then he heard Miner call back to him. "Ah! Hero! I'm back here, laddie!" he called, so Hero made his way through the mine and eventually seen Miner mining his way through a wall. "Papa Smurf said you needed my help?" Hero asked. "Indeed I do, laddie! Here, put this on," Miner answered, handing Hero a smurf hat that looked like it was made from stone with a candle on top. "Sure!" Hero said, as he took off his gold hat and placed the other hat on his head. He picked up a nearby axe and started hitting the wall. "Is there anything specific we are smurfing for?" Hero asked. "Oh no!" Miner said. "I just need help in smurfing this mine with the other mines." "That's fine with this smurf," Hero said, and they continued to axe their way at the wall. Later, when Hero struck the wall with his axe, he noticed something gold sticking through. "Hey! Miner, this smurf has found something!" he said. Miner came over and seen the gold sticking through the wall. "It's just gold, Hero! We have no need for gold," Miner said. "You're right, Miner," Hero said, and he continued to axe his way at the wall and soon glass started to appear. "What the smurf? Miner there's more!" Hero called. Miner came and seen the glass. "Well, michty me, I wonder what it could be?" he questioned. "Help me uncover whatever this is!" Hero asked. "Okay!" Miner said, as he grabbed his axe and helped Hero uncover the strange object. When the object was uncovered, both Hero and Miner were puzzled. "It's... a mirror!" Hero said. "How did a mirror manage to smurf in a place like this?" Miner asked. "This smurf isn't sure. I'll smurf it back to the village...hopefully then we'll be able to find out why it was smurfed here!" Hero said. "Will you be able to smurf the rest of the work on your own, Miner?" "Of course!" Miner said cheerily. Therefore, Hero grabbed hold of the mirror and headed back to the village. When he got back, he headed for Papa Smurf's lab, while most of the other Smurfs were curious as to what Hero was carrying. "Hey, Hero" Vanity called. "What's that your smurfing?" "It's a mirror!" Hero answered. "Oh! A mirror" Vanity said in delight. "Can I smurf my reflection?" "Sure," Hero said, as he placed the mirror in front of Vanity and he saw that his reflection was distorted. "Oh no, no, no, this will never do. This mirror makes me look ugly!" Vanity said in disgust. "That's because the mirror is in bad shape, Vanity!" Hero said. "Maybe if we restored it, it would be better!" "Oh, let me get my mirror polish!" Vanity said, before running off. "Painter, can I borrow some of your paint?" Hero asked. "Oui, Oui," Painter answered. "What colors do you need?" Hero inspected the color's on the mirror. "Some yellow, blue, green and red" he answered. "Oui, Oui, let me just smurf those paint cans," Painter said, before running off. Papa Smurf soon heard the commotion and decided to find out what it was about. "What's with all this commotion?" Papa Smurf asked. "Hero's found a mirror, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said. "A mirror?" Papa Smurf said sounding very uninterested. "Yeah! He, Vanity and Painter are working on it right now!" Clumsy said. So Papa Smurf made his way through the group of Smurfs and seen Hero, Vanity and Painter working on the mirror. "How's the glass smurfing along, Vanity?" Hero asked. "Nearly done!" Vanity answered. "HERO!" Papa Smurf shouted, causing the three Smurfs to jump in fear. "Oh... uh... Papa Smurf, this smurf was just...," Hero stuttered. "Why are you smurfing a mirror instead of helping Miner like I told you?" he asked. "This smurf found this mirror whilst helping Miner, Papa Smurf. This smurf was just smurfing to you to see if you can help me restore it," Hero answered. "Well if that's the case, let me see this mirror!" Papa Smurf said, and soon he recognized the mirror. "I've seen this mirror before!" "Really?" Hero asked. "Yes, you three, smurf it to my lab. One of my books might know something about this mirror," Papa Smurf said. Therefore, the three Smurfs carried the mirror to Papa Smurf's lab, where work continued on restoring it. As the work was near completion, Papa Smurf looked through his books and he soon came across the book he was looking for. "Aha! Found it!" Papa Smurf said. Just then, the work on restoring the mirror was complete. "What have you smurfed about this mirror, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "It smurfs here that the name of the mirror is... The Mirror of Opposition... and its use is to smurf the opposite gender of whoever looks into it!" Papa Smurf answered. The three Smurfs were left surprised. "We need to smurf this to the other Smurfs!" Vanity said. "Oui, Oui!" Painter said, and soon the mirror was taken outside to alert the other Smurfs. Hero asked Harmony to call the Smurfs to Papa Smurf's lab and soon they were all together. "My fellow Smurfs!" Hero said. "In case most of you were wondering why this smurf was smurfing this mirror, Papa Smurf has just told us that this mirror will smurf us our opposite gender counterparts!" he said. All the Smurfs were interested to try it out. "Are you sure it smurfs what you say it smurfs?" Hefty asked. "Well, if Papa Smurf says it smurfs that, then it must. This smurf will be the first to try it," Hero answered. So Hero stood in front of the mirror and soon a figure started to appear on the glass, and soon it became visible. It was indeed female, with long brown hair, a gold colored Smurf hat, a golden H on her forehead and a purple dress. "IT WORKS!" Hero shouted, and he soon found himself having affections for her. "I wish she was a real Smurf," he said. Most of the other Smurfs started laughing. "A real Smurf? Now that's funny!" Jokey said. "Come on, laddie!" Fergus said. "There are somethings that we just can't smurf in our life." "Impossible!" Takeo called. "Not in a million Smurfs!" Grouchy added. "It can't be done; Smurfs are Smurf, not made!" Brainy said. "Well... a Smurf can dream, can't he?" Hero said. "Right now, it's best if we smurf that mirror to the warehouse. There's a big storm smurfing our way!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison, Hero turned to face the mirror again. "I wish you were a real Smurf!" he whispered. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfette Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles